


The Danganronpa Game Show

by Pixitcraft



Series: Danganronpa AUs [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Every Other Danganronpa Killing Game Character (INCLUDING Despair Girls), Just too lazy to add them all but they will all be here., Some of the chapters are crack fics XD, vr au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixitcraft/pseuds/Pixitcraft
Summary: Hello audience! It is I, Kokichi Oma the new host of the Danganronpa Game Show!Throughout these next few episodes I will be interviewing every single Danganronpa killing game character in pairs!Hope the ratings don’t go down when Kaito shows up…[Relationships Added As We Go :)][NOTE: Characters can be on the show twice but in different pairs.]
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796404
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Voting Time

Vote Who Kokichi Should Interview First!

(If votes aren't cast within 1 day then it will be picked randomly)

https://www.strawpoll.me/20735572

ALSO: Just thought it should be said only on special occasions will there be a vote, like y'know the first ever chapter. Or with very special characters ;)


	2. The Warriors Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi interviews the Warriors Of Hope, and gets a taste of his own medicine..

“Ahem- are we live?” Kokichi asked, tilting his head slightly.

The Camera-man mouthed ‘Yes.’

“Hello all Danganronopa fans! Welcome to the danganronpa show, I’m your new host Kokichi Oma! Kokichi said with a cheery smile.

“Now you all might be wondering ‘Hey what happened to Yuri?’” Kokichi said in a high pitched voice.

“Welp I defeated her in the poll for most popular danganronpa characters soooo here is your Ultimate Supreme Leader!” 

The audience cheered loudly while people watching from home clapped and cheered.

“For those who are new to the show let me explain the three stages!” Kokichi said cheerfully.

“Stage one! We’ll introduce the participants and they’ll be asked five questions that fans have submitted!”

“Stage two~! They’ll be put through a trivia asking them on previous danganronpa trials or motives! This could also include things about other characters.”

“Stage three! Everything involving shipping happens in stage three so don’t send in any shipping questions until after stage two!” Kokichi said waving his finger with a pout.

The audience cheered and clapped, while a particular man in the audience shouted “WOOOOOO!”

“My my my! A bit overenthusiastic there.. nishishishishi.” After Kokichi did his signature laugh the audience cheered louder.

“Gosh you all are going to break my ear drums! Stop shouting like that pig Miu.” Kokichi said, waving his left hand at the audience.

“Ahem-- Now introducing our 5 participants are… drumroll please for dramatic affect!” As Kokichi said this a drum roll sound effect played.

“Here’s a hint! They’re almost as cute as mee!” Kokichi hinted with a smirk.

“The Warriors Of Hope!” Kokichi shouted as the five kids ran on stage, excluding Monaca and Nagisa who walked well.. sort of.

“Hellooo!” Kotoko cheered, running in circles around Kokichi.

“Hey!” Masaru shouted, keeping a suspiciously inconspicuous bag at his side.

“Hello.” Nagisa and Jataro said in sink, both walking towards the bright red sofa.

“Monaca says hi!” Monaca said with a bright smile as she rolled her wheelchair towards the sofa.

“Hello spawns of satan!” Kokichi said far too cheerfully as the crowd cheered.

“Monaca and the warriors of hope say hello to uncle Kokichi-chan!” Monaca said with a smile.

“Gosh you guys are so cute I could just get cavities and have my teeth drilled!” Kokichi said while pulling the now dizzy Kotoko in a tight hug.

“Aside from your far too obvious cuteness.. how have you all not aged?” Kokichi asks, shoving Kotoko onto the red sofa with the other warriors of hope.

“Well you see, we found the secret to immortality--” Jataro was interrupted by Nagisa.

“We um- go to the gym frequently.” Nagisa says with a nervous smile.

“……...Sounds legit to me!” Kokichi says with a shrug.

“Hey kiddos! Y’all ready for some questions?” Kokichi asks.

“Who says y’all anymore OLD MAN!” Masaru asks.

“Kokichi gasps audibly and runs over to pinch Masaru’s face!” Kokichi narrates.

“Wait what-” As Masaru said this Kokichi ran over and pinched Masaru’s nose.

“Owie!” Masaru shouts.

“You deserve it for insulting honorary warrior of hope uncle Kokichi.” Kotoko says with a grin far too evil for a child.

Kokichi wipes a fake tear “Gosh my kids have grown to be so wonderful.”

“Anyhow! Question time~” Kokichi says, plopping down on his own red seat.

“Ahem- question number one.. what happened to Monaca’s brother?” Kokichi asks.

“Well.. because of the trauma caused from Danganronpa he uhm.. well.. best we don’t answer what he did to that poor child...” Nagisa says awkwardly.

“Oh you mean that one kid who--” Kotoko was interrupted.

“HEY! We allow death on this show but nothing like that! Let’s just move onto another question!” Kokichi said.

“Question number two! Do the warriors of hope get along with any specific Danganronpa cast member?” Kokichi asks.

The crowd desperately waits for a response.

“Monaca likes auntie Junko and uncle Kokichi.” Monaca says sweetly.

“I like Gokuhara-kun and Naegi-kun..” Jataro says with a smile, itching his mask.

“Leon’s cool I guess.” Masaru says with a shrug.

“I personally enjoy Shuichi Saihara and Kyoko Kirigiri.” Nagisa says.

“Of course you like my boyfriend and soon to be husband! Just waiting for Shuichi to propose..” Kokichi says.

“I like uncle Kokichi and mr Nagito. But Hajime is always saying that Mr Nagito will probably try to sell me candy with a white truck!” Kotoko says.

The audience laughs while Kokichi snorts.

“Let’s move on to question number three! Do the Warriors Of Hope attend a normal school or do they attend the new schools made by Danganronpa for previous members of the killing games?” Kokichi leans forward.

“We all attend the real life Hopes Peak Elementary for all children that participated in any Danganronpa related things.” Nagisa answers for everyone.

“Booring! Let’s spice this thing up a little!” Kokichi throws the cards behind him.

“Which adult from the killing game would you say is your role model?!” Kokichi asks energetically. 

“Uncle Kokichi!” Monaca and Kotoko shout in unison.

“Uh-Uh- Miss Kyoko!” Nagisa answers.

“Erm- uhm- Hoshi-kun!” Jataro quickly answers, afraid there might be a time limit since Kokichi spoke so quickly.

“I don’t have a role model! I look up to myself because I’m awesome!” Masaru says, placing a thumb to his chest.

“Gosh you’re just like Kaito.. question number five! Who is your celebrity crushes?” Kokichi asks, drawling his words.

All the Warriors of hope (excluding Monaca) got into blushing fits and mumbled unintelligible nonsense.

“Hah! I love kids.. well if you all won’t answer then let’s move onto...”

“STAGE TWO!” A Monokuma voice shouted from an intercom.

“Huh?” Masaru audibly voiced his confusion.

“Here are the rules kids, there’s a bomb in the building and if you don’t answer the question on the screen within five minutes then the entire building will explode!” Kokichi says with a grin.

“Your time starts..now!” Kokichi says, before they can start panicking a screen pops down from the room and displays a question.

‘Which Warrior Of Hope had a crush on Junko Enoshima?’ The screen displays.

“WHAT?! I thought we all saw Miss Junko as an auntie! Also-- are you serious about the bomb?!” Nagisa asks, standing up from the sofa and looking around for a bomb.

“Yup! Someone has a crush on Junko Enoshima and there is a bomb!” Kokichi confirms with a wink.

The audience began to slightly panic but came to the conclusion that Kokichi Oma was-- suprise suprise-- lying.

“Well let’s not risk this! Who has a fricking crush on Enoshima?!” Masaru asks.

“Real manly saying frick instead of--” Kokichi was interrupted by Monaca.

“Monaca thinks it’s Nagisa.” Monaca said with a slightly twitching smile.

“What? No way! It’s totally Kotoko!” Nagisa crosses his arms and puffs out his cheeks.

“Is it weird that I think it’s Masaru?” Jataro asks.

“Guys please! Whoever has a crush on Auntie Junko just admit it!” Kotoko shouts, clenching her fists.

“How dramatic..” Kokichi chews some popcorn.

“Nrgh fine! It’s me!” Everyone turned to the warrior of hope who had shouted this.

“I knew it!” Nagisa shouts.

Kotoko raises her hand “But it was only for like- two days so it doesn’t count!” Kotoko pouts.

The screen warps into a Monokuma with a thumbs up.

Kokichi walks and kneels under the sofa and picks up a bomb.

“Let me just disable this..” Everyone stared in shock at Kokichi who was tinkering with a bomb.

“Welp! Hope our next participants will be able to handle this as good as you guys did! With three minutes to spare!” Kokichi began patting their heads then sat back down.

“Stage three time! Let’s ask some shipping questions--” Out of nowhere a water balloon was thrown at Kokichi’s face.

Masaru had opened the bag filled with water balloons and all the warriors of hope began pelting Kokichi in water.

“Noooo! A taste of my own medicine! Not faiiir only I can prank!” Kokichi and the warriors of hope ran around the room.

“That’s all for this-- OUCH! First episode of The Remastered Danganronpa Show! OUCH! I’m your Host Kokichi Oma! OUCH! Stay tuned- WILL YOU STOP THAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope whoever read this enjoyed! Also yes the bomb was a fake Kokichi is just a very dedicated actor. XD  
> ALSO don't know if I made this obvious enough but you can send questions for a specific character or just in general. I'll try to do every character aside from a specific few for reasons. Ciao~


	3. Hajime Hinata and Makoto Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi interviews Hajimeme and Eggie and discovers some dirty dirty gossip to talk about with his Honorary Mother Celeste.

“Hello everyone and welcome back to the Danganronpa Game Show! Or just the Danganronpa Show for short!” 

“I’m your host Kokichi Oma and welcome the episode two, for those who were wondering yes I’m fine no there is not a bruise on my leg from the water balloons!” Kokichi says with a toothy smile.

“Let’s go over the stages! Stage one, five questions are submitted by fans and the participants have to answer them honestly!”

“Stage two! A trivia question from a danganronpa trial, motive, or character will pop up with a time limit! If they don’t answer in time then the whole building explodes! Maybe..” Kokichi says cheerfully.

“Stage three! Everything shipping is in stage three, we didn’t reach that stage yesterday because of some.. BRATS but we will reach it today!” Kokichi says

“Let’s introduce our participants! Que drum roll!” 

A drum roll starts playing

“Here’s a hint you might know them both as ahoGAYS...” Kokichi hinted with a smirk.

“Give it up for.. Makoto Naegi and Hajime Hinata-- mhmhmhmhmhmh” The rest of Kokichi’s sentence was tuned out by a screeching audience.

Makoto nervously walked onto stage covering his ears while Hajime took confident strides.

“Hi everyone!” Makoto said with a sweet smile.

“Hey guys.” Hajime said with a slight wave.

“My second and third favorite protagonists!” Kokichi cheered gleefully.

“Oh? Who would be your first Kokichi?” Hajime asks, already knowing the answer.

“My sweet Shumai! Semicolon three c.(:3c)” Kokichi said with a ‘nishishi’

“Oh god… not another one..” Makoto whispered under his breath.

“Nishishi! You’re funny ahogay number three.” Kokichi said, light shoving Makoto and Hajime intro bright red seats.

“Now.. let’s begin stage 1 and get to some questions!” Kokichi says cheerfully.

“Alright! Just no creepy things like what me and Nagito do alone..” Hajime shuddered, remembering his previous time on the show with the previous host.

“Aw don’t worry! Shipping questions are in stage three.” Kokichi said comfortingly.

“Gosh- alright then let’s answer some questions!” Makoto said with a bright smile.

Kokichi nodded, and took some cards from a man with a Monokuma mask.

“Mkay let’s see.. alright, what do you guys do aside from advertising for Danganronpa?” Kokichi asks, leaning off of his seat a bit.

“Well, I advertise for Danganronpa full time.. it’s hard advertising two characters.” Hajime says with a light chuckle, referencing Izuru Kamukura.

“Oh! That debunks the theory that Izuru and Hajime are two different people in real life..” Kokichi says with a frown.

“Now you Eggie!” Kokichi says cheerfully.

“Well.. Byakuya tried creating a company similar to the company he had in Danganronpa and it actually worked! He obviously isn’t as well off as he was in the game but it’s enough for us! Speaking of what I do at the company, I’m Byakuya’s assistant.” Naege says with a smile.

Kokichi wiggles his eyebrows while Makoto covers his face.

“Please don’t Oma-kun..” Makoto mumbled.

“Fiineee since you said please.. the fans will do it for me anyways!” Kokichi said.

“Question number two!” Kokichi shouted.

“Favorite character in your killing game aside from yourselves?” Kokichi asks.

“Uhm.. it’s actually not my husband Nagito, I actually like Chiaki the most---”

“BOORING! Next Eggie?” Kokichi says with a far too innocent smile.

“Well.. aside from Byakuya I’d have to say Kirigiri-san or Sakura Ogami.” Naegi said sweetly.

“Cute, next question.” Kokichi said in a monotone voice.

“Alright this question is so generic but fine.. Hope, Despair, Truth, or Lies?” Kokichi asks remembering the producers scolding him for throwing out the questions on Episode 1.

“Truth.” Hajime says with a shrug.

“Hope.” Naegi says happily.

Kokichi looks at the camera with an unimpressed expression, causing the audience to laugh.

“I personally say lies but y’know, it’s fine I guess.” Kokichi says bitterly.

Hajime and Naegi both chuckled awkwardly.

“Question number four! Fangirls or fanboys as more of a problem?” 

“Fangirls.” They both say in unison.

“Same..” Kokichi said with a frown.

“Ahem.. question number five! The Monokubs, Monokuma or Usami?” Kokichi whispered “Gosh these questions suck..”

“Uhm… Usami?” Naegi says with a shrug.

“I actually prefer the monokubs.. well one of them over Usami.” Hajime said which perked Kokichi’s interest.

“Which one?” Kokichi asks.

“Monodam, he honestly just wanted his family to get along. I’ve never felt sympathetic for any other killing bear then I have for Monodam.” Hajime said with a slight frown.

“Well, personally I’d throw him AND Kiibo in a garbage compactor but like--” Kokichi was interrupted.

Kiibo stormed on stage “THAT IS ROBOPHOBIC! THANK YOU!” Kiibo walked off stage.

“Shoot I forgot that he helps manage everything Danganronpa..” Kokichi rubbed his ears.

The audience laughed and cheered for Kiibo.

“Right, all five questions are complete! Time to move onto stage two!” Kokichi stood up and jumped onto a platform with a sofa on it.

Kokichi slumped onto the sofa and grinned.

“Nishishishi! Hope you both are prepared for...”

“THE KILLING GAME TRIVIA!” Kokichi shouted, bouncing up on the sofa.

“Be prepared for the upcoming question and beware of the bomb!” Kokichi shouts.

Both Hajime and Naegi looked at each other nervously then back up to the platform.

A screen came down from the roof showing a question. ‘What was the first motive in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc’

The audience cheered and shouted.

“Uhm, I don’t exactly remember the name..” Hajime says, looking at Naegi.

“Well I know it had Loved Ones in it...” Naegi says thoughtfully.

“It was years ago, they expect us to remember this?” Hajime asks looking up at the screen.

“Need a hiiiint~?” Kokichi asks mischievously 

“Yeah..” Naegi says while Hajime groans in annoyane.

“Mkay! There’s four words in the motive’s name.” Kokichi says with a grin.

“Oh oh! I remember Killing is in it!” Naegi says, lifting a finger.

“Killing Loved Ones?” Hajime asks.

“I said four words doofus!” Kokichi says mockingly.

Hajime scoffs “I know I was just thinking aloud gremlin.” 

Kokichi splutters before sighing “That’s fair honestly.” 

“Oh I remember now! Killing Among Loved Ones!” Naegi says.

The screen shows a Monokuma holding a thumbs up while the timer on the screen vanished.

“Yay you did the easiest question on the show congrats!” Kokichi said in faux excitement as he disabled the bomb.

“Thank you Kokichi! You know Kaito warned me that you’d be a bit of a jerk but now I think he was wrong and I think you’re a pretty cool guy--” Naegi was interrupted by Kokichi shouting.

“MY SHIPPING TIME WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME YESTERDAY SO I WILL VENT MY SHIPPING ANGER ONTO YOU!” Kokichi jumped down from the platform and dramatically pointed at both Naegi and Hajime.

“In a previous question I asked you both who was your favorite characters in your killing game.. now you must tell me who you ship those characters with and who they’re actually in a relationship with now!” Kokichi snickered while Hajime and Naegi paled.

“Eggie let’s start with you this time! Who do you ship Kirigiri and Sakura with?” Kokichi leans forward basically in Naegi’s face.

“Uh-uh-uh.. can I say my prayers first before they inevitably kill me?” Naegi asks.

“Hah! No.. answer it Eggie!” Kokichi giggled.

Naegi sighed “In the killing game I shipped Kirigiri with Sakura and now she’s in a relationship with Celeste.. and in the killing game Sakura had a boyfriend and now Sakura is in a purely romantic relationship with Asahina.” Naegi answered slowly.

There was yelling and rustling heard behind the stage and a “CELESTE NO!” then silence.

The room was in silence until “BAHAHAHAHAHHA Sakura and Kirigiri?! Oh my gosh Eggie you’re such a doofus!” Kokichi slapped his leg and fell over since he was laughing too hard.

Hajime took this time to try and sneak off stage only for men in Monokuma masks to push him back on stage.

“Alright- woo! Your turn Hajimeme!” Kokichi says excitedly.

“I- I.. had a crush on Chiaki in the killing game and now she’s still single and I’m with Nagito..” Hajime looked down, ashamed in himself.

“A crush on Chiaki?! Oh my goodness today just can’t get any funnier! You know this totally makes me forgive the Warriors Of Hope because now I can experience this beautiful thing for the first time.” Kokichi smiles.

“You’re one to talk! We’re suffering and thinking of throwing a coup.” Hajime crosses his arms.

“Oh we are? I mean- yes we are!” Naegi says nervously.

“Yeah sure you guys are.. well that’s all for this episode of The Remastered Danganronpa Game Show! I’m your Host Kokichi Oma and this time I was NOT pelted in water balloons!”

“Cut the feed so I can embarrass Eggie.” He whispers to a Camera Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I loved writing this! Kokichi has a lot of fun in the shipping part.. AND SO DID I! Yes Hajime had a crush on Chiaki in the killing game and yes I love my husbandos. At first I was thinking of having Hajime be with Nagito and Chiaki but I decided against it and made Hajime and Nagito have a purely platonic relationship with Chiaki.
> 
> ALSO I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVED CELESTE X KIRIGIRI. Got to add some stuff to the relationship tags now so see you all tomorrow!  
> (If you didn't notice I try to post every 1-2 days. :) )


	4. Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami

“Hello all and welcome to The Danganronpa Game Show or The Danganronpa Show for short! I’m your host Kokichi Oma and welcome to episode three!” Kokichi waves his arms dramatically.

“I understand we’re all excited and scolding Eggie on the internet for possibly coming up with one of the worst ships I’ve ever heard-- no offense to the non existent shippers who ship it- so we decided let’s take a break from protagonists!” Kokichi grins.

“But before we get onto our participants let’s go over all the stages!”

“Stage one! The participants will be asked five questions which they will be required to answer honestly- if they don’t then I’ll cry!” Kokichi warns.

“Stage two! The participants must answer a question about a previous Danganronpa murder, motive, or character! With a five minute timer.. if they don’t answer in time then-- well the producers told me I can’t blow up the building so you all will just have to see for yourselves!” Kokichi chuckles.

“Stage three! Every single thing involving shipping and making fun of the participants is here- oh but only I can be making fun of them you guys just clap and laugh!” The audience laughs and claps.

“Now let’s introduce our participants!!” Kokichi jumps excitedly.

“Here’s a lil hint! One of our participants is in the Top 5 Best Danganronpa Antagonists! Just below or above me.. it’s constantly changing.. sadly.” Kokichi wipes a fake tear.

“Give a round of applause for.. Chiaki Nanami and Nagito Komaeda!” The audience cheers loudly as Nagito walks on stage with a smile while Chiaki is holding a nintendo switch playing Animal Crossing.

“Hello! Huge fan by the way, and by that I mean you’re my fan!” Kokichi says, shaking Nagito’s hand.

“Oh am I? It’s a pleasure to meet you Kokichi!” Nagito giggles while a particular fangirl screeches.

Chiaki rubs her ears “Mh.. quiet I’m playing Animal Crossing..” Chiaki walks towards the sofa and plops down, messing with the controls.

“Nishishishi! You will need to answer the questions or we’ll have to summon Kiibo.” Kokichi warns.

“Summon? Is he a wizard or a demon or something? Oh wait.. he’s the robot.. nevermind.” Chiaki shakes her head and continues playing her game.

“I’m sorry for her.. she was really excited when Hajime bought her the game for christmas and she hasn’t stopped playing it.” Nagito chuckles, sitting next to Chiaki.

“Oh no problem! I’m sure most of the questions are for you anyways--” Kokichi pulls out the cards and places a hand over his mouth.

“I THINK I’M GOING TO BE SICK! SOMEBODY SUBMITTED HENTAI!” Kokichi shut his eyes.

“But that’s a lie!” He says cheerfully, sitting upright and looking Nagito in the eyes.

“Oh hah! I was about to ask if you were alright.” Nagito chuckles awkwardly.

“Don’t lie! You were probably going to look at it and enjoy it.” Kokichi rolls his eyes.

Before Nagito could protest Kokichi read out the first question “Is Nagito still hope obsessed?” He asks.

“Uhm- I still really enjoy hope and ultimates but I have gotten therapy and at least won’t blow up a building for hope again.. hah..” Nagito looks at the camera awkwardly.

“Gosh I preferred when you were cray cray and not awkward.. Hajime has truly ruined you..” Kokichi wipes fake tears.

“I guess he has?” Nagito says in clear confusion.

“Question number two! Did Chiaki also have a crush on Hajime in the killing game? Oh this question is juicyyyy!” Kokichi giggles.

“No I saw him as a- Tom Nook please just let me sell you the stick..- anyways I saw him as a close friend.” Chiaki answers.

“Close enough you’d date him--”

“No.” Chiaki interrupts.

“How rude.. interrupting a beautiful genius- ew I sound like Miu.” Kokichi scrunches up his nose and reads the next question.

“ Ah hem- Nagito do you prefer Izuru or Hajime?” Kokichi asks.

“Uh.. as much as I love the ultimate ultimate I will have to say Hajime.. he’s who I fell in love with.. but sometimes I’d prefer having y’know, an actual ultimate as a boyfriend.. but I love Hajime!” Nagito clarifies.

“Boring love stuff whatever, Nagito question number four.. ugh this question again? I’ll answer it for him so you idiots stop sending in this question! Nagito and Chiaki obviously both pick Hope! God I can’t wait until this producer gets hunted down by Junko..”

“Wait what?” Asked a man behind the camera.

“Please don’t have Junko hunt anyone down..” Nagito sends a sympathetic look to someone behind the camera.

“Right whatever mkay, question number five!” Kokichi’s eyes widen.

“Oh.. this is good...” Kokichi snickers.

Chiaki and Nagito both send him confused looks.

“What is your guys OTPs for any character in your killing game~ Wait shouldn't this be in stage three?” Kokichi stares at the producer confused.

“Sonia x Gundham all the way.” Chiaki says, finally putting down her nintendo switch.

“Uh.. I don’t-- what?” Nagito rubs his neck awkwardly.

“Do I have to answer this?” Nagito asks.

“Yes or I’m calling Junko.” Kokichi grins.

“Uh I guess.. Mahiru and Hiyoko?” Nagito says.

“I think Mahiru is straight but that’s not a bad OTP.” Kokichi and Chiaki both nod.

“What? I thought all feminists were lesbians?” Nagito asks in a confused voice.

“Sweetie.. we need to have a talk after the show before Tenko karate chops your face.” Kokichi says with a frown.

Chiaki giggles “Is it time for stage two or are we not ready to advance to the next level yet?” Chiaki asks.

“Oh yeah.. STAGE TWO!” Kokichi shouts, running towards the screen and falling face flat.

The screen displayed ‘How many people did the ultimate imposter pretend to be and who were they?’

“Oh this is easy, Fat Byakuya, Ryota, and uh….” Chiaki looked towards Nagito.

“I don’t remember his name either..” Nagito whispers to her.

“Remember you two have a five minute timer!” Kokichi warns, standing up and rubbing his face.

“Uh.. swordey hope-y guy?” Nagito says.

“We need an exact name!” Kokichi pouts.

“Uhm.. Chisa’s boy-toy?” Chiaki asks.

Kokichi snorts “Close- but no we need his name guys.”

“Er… uh.. this is the hardest question I’ve ever been asked..” Nagito looks down in thought.

“Guys this isn’t that hard.” Kokichi stares at them.

“I thought you guys were joking at first- do you really not know his name?!” Kokichi asks them.

They both shake their heads.

“His name is Kyosuke Munakata guys! Come on!”

“Oh, the answer is Kyosuke Munakata.” Nagito answers.

Kokichi stares at them.

“What’s his ultimate then?” Kokichi asks.

“Uh- Ultimate leader?” Chiaki guesses.

“I’M the Ultimate Supreme Leader! He’s the Ultimate Student Council President!” Kokichi groans.

They both stare at him.

“You guys are idiots.” Kokichi says.

“Please, I bet you didn’t know his name before they provided you the answer to the question.” Chiaki says, crossing her arms.

“…...” Kokichi is silent.

“I knew it.” Nagito whispers.

“Let’s- just move on..” Kokichi walks back towards the couch and sits down.

“Agreed.” Nagito sighs.

“Uhm so- shipping questions! Hah.. uh.. sorry there’s no going back from what just happened.” Kokichi rubs his temples.

“Do you need us to read it out for you?” Nagito asks.

“No I think I’m going to just go.. maybe go ask Celeste for comfort.. go to Shuichi… know what the world is changing every day, I might just go to Kaito for comfort.” Kokichi’s eyes widen.

“You really know the world is changing when Kokichi goes to Kaito for comfort.” Chiaki shakes her head.

“I- I’m going to just go..” Kokichi stands up and walks off stage.

Nagito and Chiaki sit in silence.

“Do you want to go get ice cream with Kiibo?” Nagito asks.

“Sure.” Chiaki grabs her nintendo switch and they all walk off stage, the audience can hear a “Hey Kiibo.”

‘What- what just happened?” One of the camera-men asks.

“Let’s just- cut the feed.”

___


	5. Murderer's Corner [Maki Harukawa and Genocider Syo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki Harukawa and Genocider Syo go over the first Danganronpa murder ever!
> 
> Or: Kokichi gets salty and gets back at two meanie murderers.

“Do we really have to do this?” Maki asks a camera-man.

“Y-yeah it’s unfair t-that we’re being singled out like this!” Toko frowns.

“Kokichi specifically requested this and we owe it to him for the bruise he got from episode one.” The producer answers.

Maki sighs “Fine.”

“Hello welcome to the one and only murderer’s corner. I’m your temporary host Maki Harukawa.”

Toko tickles her nose with a feather and sneezes. “WELL~~ I’m your Co-Host Genocider Syo OR Genocide Jack!”

“This segment is limited edition and will only be live once! Unless it gets high ratings I guess..” Maki says.

“Today we’ll be looking at the first ever Danganronpa murder and give our marks. Options are A, B, C, D, E and F. Personally I’d just like the point out that Kokichi’s murder was an F.” Maki explains.

“LET’S BEGIN!!” Genocider Syo shouts.

“Act One, lemme read from the script-- AHEM” Genocider Syo inhales to begin.

“Last night, the killer went to the room Sayaka was in. In other words, Eggie’s room.”

“From what we can tell Sayaka invited that person there intending to kill them.”

“Did you all ever ask Sayaka what she planned to do?” Maki interrupts.

“No- now let me continue!”

“Ahem- She attacked them with the knife she’d taken from the kitchen earlier.”

“But then something happened that she wasn’t prepared for.”

“They grabbed the fake sword Naegi put in his room and fought back.”

“During the struggle, a strike from the sword broke Sayaka’s right wrist.”

“That’s when she lost her grip on the kitchen knife.”

“Finding herself cornered Sayaka panicked and ran into the bathroom.”

“The killer went after her, but couldn’t get the bathroom door to open-”

“Here’s what I don’t understand, why didn’t Leon just run out of the room or call for help and tell anyone what happened?” Maki asks.

“Well I think it’s because Sayaka was the one who was injured, she could say that he attacked her then they would isolate him.. giving Sayaka or someone else an even bigger opportunity to kill him.” Toko explains.

“Hm.. makes sense, continue.” Maki says.

“That was the plan small tits, AHEM- What they didn’t know was that there was a trick to opening Eggie’s door.”

“Sayaka knew of it because Naegi told her but the killer had no way of knowing.”

“So instead the killer forced the door open, took the kitchen knife and.. SHING SHING SHING stabbed Sayaka!” Toko grins.

“Oh- he must’ve saw this as an opportunity to escape the killing game, she was injured and cornered.” Maki rolls her eyes.

“Yeah- but he claims that she tried to attack him again or he didn’t mean too.. being a liar is that Oma’s job!” Genocider Syo chuckled.

“Then she left a dying message that he didn’t notice 73011 right?” Maki asks.

“Yup! The rest of the case isn’t that important because it just explains how he got rid of the dumb evidence.” Genocider Syo waves her arms around.

“Isn’t that important though?” Maki asks.

“Nah we’re just supposed to judge his killing method! This is murderer’s corner not remove evidence corner small tits!” Toko laughs.

“Do you want to die?” Maki asks.

“I don’t know do you think you can take me on-- small tits?” Genocider Syo asks.

“That’s it--”

Maki pounced onto Genocider Syo.

“Woah girls wait-- cut the feed!” A camera man shouts.

______

“Hello- we’re back.” Says a Maki with a black eye.

“Right- now let’s judge the little brat.” Genocider Syo says, avoiding eye contact with Maki.

“Yeah, he did a mediocre job at the murder.. I give him a C.” Maki says.

“I give him an F! By far one of the worst murder scenes ever! No flair, Sayaka was the one who spiced it up with the hidden message!” Genocider Syo says with a toothy grin.

“That’s all for Murderer’s corner, join us if there is a next time to judge the first Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair’s murder.” Maki waves.

“Bye-bye!” Genocider Syo cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy I love these girls so much! Yeah Kokichi felt salty about the bruise on his leg so decided to get back at Genocider Syo-- who pushed him once and Maki who choked him too many times to count.
> 
> Ciao~!
> 
> (These two were specifically requested by someone-- BUT THEM BEING HERE DOESN’T MEAN KOKICHI WON’T INTERVIEW THEM! Sorry if this isn’t what you wanted but I had an idea of this being a fic with other Danganronpa characters and saw this as an opportunity to try it out. Also Kokichi being salty is just-- perfection.
> 
> I know I was supposed to release this tomorrow but I just couldn’t wait to write this and wanted to be able to release Danganronpa Game Show Episode four tomorrow so…. Ciao x2!


	6. Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi interviews Leon and Sayaka and we learn what the replacement of the bomb is..

“Hello everyone and welcome to the Danganronpa Game show, or The Danganronpa Show for short! I’m your host Kokichi Oma and welcome to Episode Four!”

“Now I know some of you were excited for Murderer’s corner so…….. I’ll be interviewing Maki Harukawa and Toko Fukawa!” The audience cheers.

“But that’s a lie! Nishishish-- wait what is it with murderer’s and their last names ending with kawa? From now on whenever someone’s last name ends with Kawa I am NOT trusting them!” Kokichi frowns.

“Anyhow-- let’s introduce our real participants! Sayaka Maizono and Leon Kuwata! That’s my way of saying sorry for not having Maki and Toko tonight.. having two other characters that were (kind of) on Murderer’s corner!” The audience claps.

Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono both walk on stage, Leon with his hair not looking like garbage and Sayaka with her hair in a ponytail.

“Hello Kokichi! I must say that it’s an honor to meet you!” Sayaka shakes Kokichi’s hand while Leon goes to sit down.

“Aw it’s horrible to meet you too Eggie’s side whore! Now sit down so I can ask you cringy questions!” Kokichi nudges her towards the couch and goes to sit down on his chair.

“Hey bro.” Leon says with a slight wave.

“Hello Mondo but worse!” Kokichi smiles sweetly.

“You’re- a bit rude aren’t you?” Sayaka asks.

“Well I’m mad that Toko and Maki actually were okay on their segment! They better not replace my beautiful show!” Kokichi pouts.

“I’m sure they won’t.” Sayaka smiles.

“Well unlike her I hope they do, you’re meaner then them rating me a C and F.” Leon frowns.

“Forgetting my pain and suffering let’s move on to question one, ahem.. did Leon get anywhere with his musician career?” Kokichi asks.

“Uh- no even when I went to Ibuki for help nobody wanted to be my manager! It’s probably ‘cause I’m too good.” Leon says as both Kokichi and Sayaka scoff.

“Alright ‘The next Ibuki.’” Kokichi says sarcastically.

“Question number two! Was SAYAKA able to advance her musical career in real life?” Kokichi asks.

“Yes I was actually! My old band members don’t exist in the real world but I made some new friends and started a new band! With my influence as an Ultimate and previous Danganronpa participant I got influence fairly quickly!” Sayaka giggles.

“It isn’t as fun without my old friends but I still enjoy these new ones.” Sayaka smiles.

“How sweet and corny! Question number three, Favorite protagonist?” Kokichi asks.

“Of course my friend Naegi!” Sayaka answers cheerfully.

“Eh.. Hajime I guess.. mostly because I prefer Hajimeme over Eggie and Naegi basically sent me to my death.” Leon frowns slightly.

“Stop dropping the mood! We get it- you’re sad, get over it bub.” Kokichi rolls his eyes and flips to the next page.

“Question number four, If you could pick anyone in your killing game to die right now or everyone else dies who would you pick? Hey this is actually an okay question..” Kokichi grins.

“Naegi.” Leon answers quickly.

“Well Mondo and Byakuya are personally my least favorites but Byakuya is more important to the world and Mondo is a criminal.. so I’d have to say Mondo.” Sayaka answers.

“Really? Honestly you guys have such low taste it’s disgusting.. I can’t even deal with you guys! I’m still depressed from the last episode and Shuichi won’t propose to me.” Kokichi pouts and lays on his couch therapist style.

“Uhm- we really need to finish the episode-” The producer was interrupted by Sayaka.

“Then why don’t you propose?” Sayaka asks.

“Shuichi told me not to and said if we were to ever get married it would be on his terms.” Kokichi groans.

“Wait- are you guys even IN a relationship?” Leon asks.

“Yeah he calls me his boyfriend- but he’s been doing that for three months and I’m growing impatient!”

“You guys have only been in a relationship for three months! Shuichi is a reserved and calm person, those types of people usually wait two years! The lowest time you could wait is one year Kokichi.. it’s too early.” Sayaka frowns.

“You and Mukuro got married in one month though.” Kokichi frowns.

“Technically no- Danganronpa granted us our character’s/ our selves memories while we were in Hopes Peak. Me and Mukuro had a lot of connections due to us both spending time with Naegi. We had already known a lot about eachother. We just officially got together after we exited the killing game.” Sayaka explains.

“Oh.. but I don’t want to wait!” Kokichi complains.

“Dude just be patient, you can’t force these things-- also are we going to finish the episode or like?” Leon looks around confused.

“We should turn this into ‘Explain Life To Kokichi’ show.” Sayaka suggests.

“No wait we need to atleast finish Stage two or I don’t get paid!” Kokichi quickly sits up and reads the last question.

“Uh- Question number five! Oh.. are Sayaka and Leon in a platonic relationship?” Kokichi asks.

“No we’re not. I hate his guts.” Sayaka frowns.

“I don’t like ya very much either!” Leon claims.

“….Sure you both do.” Kokichi rolls his eyes and stands up.

“Time for… STAGE TWO!” Kokichi shouts, pointing up towards a screen that comes down from the roof.

The screen displays ‘Who was Leon’s loved one displayed in his video?’

“Oh that’s easy it was--” Leon is interrupted by Kokichi.

“You’re not allowed to answer this one! Oh and remember Sayaka you have a five minute timer!” Kokichi warns.

Sayaka grimaces.

“I remember he was related to the person..” Sayaka places a finger to her chin.

“Was it a sibling?” Sayaka asks.

“Maybeeee~” Kokichi giggles.

“Ah, so I get no assistance.. well I suppose I’ll have to give up.” Sayaka sighs.

“Wait- what? No you need to answer it within five minutes or uh.. a suprise!” Kokichi frowns.

“Well I’m interested in seeing what will happen.” Sayaka smiles.

“No Sayaka you don’t get it. You need to answer the question!” Kokichi raises his voice.

Sayaka shakes her head “Kokichi I truly am curious as to what will happen.” Sayaka smiles.

“Sayaka no seriously you only have three minutes left, come on and answer it..” Kokichi nervously smiles.

From behind the stage everyone hears a gun loading.

Kokichi nervously laughs “Answer the question Sayaka.”

“I- Kokichi- what was that noise?” Sayaka asks.

“Answer the question Sayaka or let’s just say… Junko’s going to get back at me for stealing her lip balm!” Kokichi awkwardly giggles.

“...Was it Leon’s cousin?” Sayaka asks.

The screen displays a Monokuma with a thumbs up while we hear a ‘Awww man!’ from behind the stage.

“Kokichi are you being threatened dude?” Leon asks.

“Nope! Let’s uh.. move onto stage three!” Kokichi walks back towards the couch and sits down.

“Ahem let’s read these cards here.. If you were to pick someone else for your significant other to date who would you chose?” Kokichi asks.

“Uhm.. ignoring what just happened, I suppose I’d pick Naegi. He’d be able to treat Mukuro right.” Sayaka smiles.

“I aint in a relationship with anyone but if I was… uh.. not Naegi because he’d probably have them killed.”

Kokichi scoffs “Get over it.”

“Whatever, I guess I’d pick Asahina. She seems nice and assuming I love this person I’d want them to be with someone nice.” Leon shrugs.

“An extremely boring choice! Let’s go to another question.. who would be more assertive in their relationship?” Kokichi coos. 

“Uhm- I do not feel comfortable answering this..” Mukuro coughs awkwardly.

“Same..” Leon agrees.

“Come on it’s all in good fun!” Kokichi claims.

“I said no and that’s that.. also I feel like I should call the cops for what happened earlier, is Junko off her meds?” Sayaka asks.

“That’s none of your business, and if you won’t answer the question then I’ll answer it for you!” Kokichi chuckles.

“Wait- what?” Sayaka asks.

“Mukuro is totes more assertive and Leon seems like a huge pushover. Nishishishi.”

“You little brat!” Leon stands up.

“Got to run! That’s all for this episode of The Danganronpa Game Show or The Danganronpa Show! I’m your Host Kokichi Oma and I’ve got to run!!” Kokichi runs off with Leon in tow.

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junko with a gun is very important kids! Always be wary of a Junko.. with a gun.  
> Sayaka feels like she should call the police but decides against it because, it's Junko.  
> We need to protect Kokichi.. he's going through so much the poor thing.  
> Depressed because nobody knew some random guy's name and Shuichi won't propose. :(  
> Ciao~!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! So why I haven't updated.. writers block! I really didn't know what to do with this fic. If I used the same questions every time the only difference would be the reactions. I'll try to update this again but I come up with new things everyday! I just rarely post them.. so if you actually liked this fic I'll probably update it soon so.. Ciao~! (When it is updated I'll probably delete this chapter.)


End file.
